


Like a broken dream, you fade away

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Injury, Major Whump, Miyeon mentioned, my bad - Freeform, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: Character A gets injured but is more worried at the sight of Character B breaking down over their potentially fatal wound.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Like a broken dream, you fade away

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering to some so please read with caution! Descriptions of violence and injury ahead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and as always, comments are always appreciated!

If there was one thing Shuhua prided herself on, it was being able to read Soojin’s mood the best out of all of the members. Whether she was feeling tired, happy, the occasional anger she knew instantly reading her like a book. So pretty quickly she could tell that it had been a bad day for the dancer, her heavy steps echoing throughout the dorm as Shuhua lay on the sofa with Haku and Mata. 

After a bit of investigating she discovered that the reason for her foul mood was because the choreography for a special clip wasn’t going as well as she wanted it to, and with her pride of being the main dancer it hit her hard.

Ever the practical person, Shuhua cheerfully announced that she was going to get Soojin’s favourite food from the convenience store just down the road. In her haste to chuck on her shoes and rush out the door, she missed the grin that was already on the older girl's face. 

In reality, just being home with Shuhua had already put her in a better mood. But the younger girl wasn’t to know that. Within moments, she was outside in the autumn afternoon wrapping her jacket that little bit tighter around herself to fight off the chill wind. 

Not wanting to stay out in the cold for too long, she decided to take a shortcut through a close by alleyway. Usually she avoided the place, the older members had warned her that it could be dangerous, but what was the harm in going once.

She only made it a few meters in before a figure emerged seemingly out of nowhere, previously masked by the shadows, stopping Shuhua in her tracks. Usually she wasn’t the one to back down from confrontation but her gut instincts told her this wasn’t a fight she could win. Knowing that the figure was up to no good, she attempted to turn around and go back the way she had came but a hand flying out to grab her wrist stopped her.

Immediately her wrist started to ache, what she could now see as a man with a slight scar over his nose was holding her far too tightly. Shuhua squirmed in pain, trying to escape the man’s grasp but to no avail. Panic began to rise within her as her actions became increasingly more desperate.

“Not so fast” the man said in a gruff, heavily accented voice, it would have been hard for the poor girl to even understand what the man was saying under normal circumstances. Let alone in these ones. Just when Shuhua thought it couldn’t get any worse, the man pulls out a short bladed knife from his pocket and starts wavering it in her direction.

“Now I don’t want any trouble, hand over your wallet and we won’t have any issues”

But Shuhua didn’t even register his words, her body was paralysed in fear as she watched the sharp blade dart about. Her eyes transfixed on it. It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body, too scared to even utter a word. The longer the young girl stayed silent, the angrier that man got. 

Tears sprung to her eyes as her body registered being slapped before her brain did. It only sent her further into her almost dissociative state, not being able to process the situation at all. People often spoke about this idea of fight or flight, but they neglected the third option which she had chosen, freeze. The man was shouting now, she couldn’t decipher what he was saying but Shuhua knew he was angry.

In a blink of an eye she found herself sprawled on the floor, pain shooting up her body as she cowered away from the barrage of hits. He had clearly lost any semblance of patience and decided to take matters into his own hands. All Shuhua could do was curl in herself and wait for it to stop. Just when she thought it had, she found herself being dragged up to her feet and pressed against the alleyway wall.

She could no longer see clearly, as her eye began to swell up and all she could taste was blood from her busted lip. Little did she know that was about to be the last of her issues, as the man searched her pockets but came up empty handed. In his fit of rage, he plunged the knife from earlier deep into her side only to immediately panic and flee the scene of the crime.

This left Shuhua to slowly slump down the wall, white hot pain erupting from her stomach making her vision fade and blur. Never before had she felt so weak, so defenseless. She couldn’t even defend herself, how pitiful Shuhua thought bitterly. Instinctively, she pressed a hand to her side trying to stop the steady flow of blood that was pooling in the wrinkles of her shirt. But with every passing second, she felt too weak to keep it there.

God, she felt so cold.

Only a street or so away, Soojin sat on the sofa that Shuhua had previously occupied mindlessly scrolling on her phone only to be interrupted by the loud sound of Miyeon’s door opening.

“Oh! You’re back” the eldest observed, she merely hummed in response before looking back to her phone.

“Where’s Shuhua?” She asked a moment later.

“Went to the convenience store”

“Really? Without her wallet?” Soojin looked up at that and sure enough, in Miyeon’s hand she held the youngest’s wallet that she had picked up from the side. In her haste, she must have forgotten it.

Soojin sighed slightly at the discovery. “Toss it here, she couldn’t have gone far”. Just like that, the dancer was making her way down the chilly street towards where the youngest said she was going. Thankfully, she had the same idea as Shuhua to take the shortcut. Soojin knew it was hypocritical but desperate times called for desperate measures. Little did she know how desperate.

In the darkness, she could make out a slumped over figure. Initially she dismissed it as either a homeless person or someone who had drank a little bit too much. But as she drew closer, and properly took in the broken form of a young girl that looked all too familiar, Soojin let out a blood curdling scream.

There had to be some mistake, this couldn’t be Shuhua who looked so defeated. Not her sweet Shuhua that looked like she was knocking on death’s door. But as she fell down beside her friend's form, there was no denying it. It truly was her. Gently she cupped the youngest face, making her look at her. Soojin gasped at the sight of her black eye that was previously hidden.

Slowly Shuhua’s gaze came to focus as she registered that her friend was in front of her. 

“Soojin?” She managed to croak out, “Is that really you?”. 

Slowly she raised her hand from her side and desperately grasped at her Soojin’s own hands, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t a blood loss induced hallucination.

But Shuhua’s hands were slick with her own blood, drawing the older girl's attention to her most severe injury by far.

“Oh my god…” the dancer muttered, but this wasn’t the time to have a melt down. Drawing in a sharp breath, she collected herself and began to apply pressure to the wound. Her own hands becoming drenched in the younger's blood.

“It’s me Shu, just hang on, I’m going to get you help”

Soojin’s scream from earlier had clearly attracted attention from strangers, as she was vaguely aware of a passerby calling the ambulance for her. One less thing to worry about. The dancer continued to apply as much pressure as she could, but the more she pushed the more the youngest whimpered in pain.

It was all too much, Shuhua thought as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her head lolled to the side. She would do anything to get this pain to stop.

Just as she was about to give up and drift off into unconsciousness, the sound of Soojin sobbing stopped her. She’d seen the girl cry on the occasion, but never the chest heaving cries that she was doing now.

The shock of the sight grounded her somewhat, as she fought off sleep for just a few more precious moments. “You’re crying…?” Shuhua said, her voice dripping with confusion. Partly due to the delirious state the blood loss was causing.

Despite the situation, Soojin managed to huff a laugh while sniffling pitifully.

“Yes Shu, I’m crying”

“Oh….” the youngest responded, her words beginning to slur every so slightly, “that’s not good”.

“I think we have bigger issues Shu” she said while trying to steady her shaking hands, the wound in the youngest side had gone from pouring out to oozing out. But Shuhua was still getting paler by the minute despite her best efforts. It was getting harder and harder for Shuhua to keep her eyes open.

After a few moments, she spoke up again in a quiet voice.

“...Is everything supposed to go dark?”

At Shuhua’s words, panic gripped Soojin’s stomach once more. This could not be happening and where was that damn ambulance. Every minute passing felt like an hour in which she couldn’t save her friend.

“You’re going to be fine Shu, just keep your eyes on me okay?” She tried to reassure but she couldn’t help but stutter on her words, knowing that they were a lie. Soojin had never lied to the youngest before, and she hated it. 

Trying her best, the younger girl focused her eyes on the dancer and vaguely registered her tear stained cheeks. With her bloodied hand, she gently wiped off the remnants of the salty tears. Soojin melted into the touch, cherishing every moment.

“Can we go to Egypt?” Shuhua murmured, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Yeah, we can go to Egypt, anywhere you want, as long as you don’t leave me Shu”

“I’ve always wanted to go…” That was the last thing she said before her eyes rolled back into her head, not staying awake quite long enough to hear the sounds of help arriving in the distance.

“Please don’t leave me here alone...”

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of similarities to another story I’ve written so if you noticed.... no you didn’t.


End file.
